Boron doped synthetic diamond materials, both single crystal and polycrystalline, have been the subject of considerable interest as electrode materials, with review articles focusing on their many applications from electroanalysis to bulk electrolysis. A wide potential window in aqueous solution, low background currents, and resistance to fouling make boron doped diamond materials particularly attractive for use in electroanalysis. Boron doped synthetic diamond materials are also resistant to corrosion under both acidic and alkaline conditions, as well as at extreme positive and negative applied potentials, and are stable at high temperatures and pressures. Useful background information can be found in the following papers: Kraft, A. Int. J. Electrochem. Sci. 2007, 2, 355; Luong, J. H. T.; Male, K. B.; Glennon, J. D. Analyst 2010, 135, 3008; Compton, R. G.; Foord, J. S.; Marken, F. Electroanalysis 2003, 15, 1349; Liu, Y.; Wipf, D. O.; Henry, C. S. Analyst 2001, 126, 1248; Pleskov, Y. V. Russ. J. Electrochem. 2002, 38, 1275; Xu, J. S.; Granger, M. C.; Chen, Q. Y.; Strojek, J. W.; Lister, T. E.; Swain, G. M. Anal. Chem. 1997, 69, A591; Sze, S. M. Proceedings of the IEEE 1981, 69, 1121; Alehashem, S.; Chambers, F.; Strojek, J. W.; Swain, G. M.; Ramesham, R. Anal. Chem. 1995, 67, 2812; Angus, J. C.; Martin, H. B.; Landau, U.; Evstefeeva, Y. E.; Miller, B.; Vinokur, N. New Diamond Front. Carbon Technol. 1999, 9, 175; Granger, M. C.; Swain, G. M. J. Electrochem. Soc. 1999, 146, 4551; Granger, M. C.; Witek, M.; Xu, J. S.; Wang, J.; Hupert, M.; Hanks, A.; Koppang, M. D.; Butler, J. E.; Lucazeau, G.; Mermoux, M.; Strojek, J. W.; Swain, G. M. Anal. Chem. 2000, 72, 3793; Yagi, I.; Notsu, H.; Kondo, T.; Tryk, D. A.; Fujishima, A. J. Electroanal. Chem. 1999, 473, 173; and Wu, M.-S.; Hsieh, H.-H. Electrochim. Acta 2008, 53, 3427.
While early papers summarised research on the basic electrochemical properties of boron doped synthetic diamond materials, the results have been found to differ greatly depending on the diamond sample used, as well as the experimental set-up and electrical contact.
The present inventors have systematically investigated how material characteristics of boron doped diamond materials affect the electrochemical properties and then developed new materials which are optimized for their electrochemical performance.